Chocolateous
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Coklat ternyata memiliki arti berbeda bagi Sakura dan Naruto. Salah satunya sebagai alat menyatakan cinta untuk jiwa yang terluka. Fluff. Canon. R&R?


"Arrgghh... sial, sial, sial!" gerutu Sakura keras-keras sambil mengunyah sebatang coklat yang tinggal separuh. Kletak. Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu mengunyah kembali coklat tak berdaya itu. Kletak. Coklat batangan itu menjadi tidak berbentuk karena emosi sesaat Sakura.

"Bisa-bisanya... bisa-bisanya Sasuke Uchiha menolak aku!"

Kletak.

"Memangnya aku kurang apa di matanya?"

Kletak.

"Dasar sok kegantengan!"

Kletak.

"KUBUNUH KAU, PANTAT AYAAAAAM!"

Sakura meremas erat-erat bungkusan coklat itu, membuat isinya remuk tanpa ampun. Sadar isinya tidak dapat dimakan lagi, ia melemparkan coklat itu ke dalam keranjang sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sebagai salah satu kunoichi yang terkuat di Konoha, lemparannya tentu saja bisa masuk dengan mudah. Seakan tak puas dengan coklat yang ia sisakan tadi, gadis itu mengambil sebatang coklat yang ada di tasnya, lalu membuka pembungkusnya yang berwarna perak itu. Digigitnya kembali coklat itu dengan tenaga penuh, sambil menjerit-jerit tak jelas.

Kletak.

.

.

.

**Chocolateous**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, canon, drabble, romance/friendship/humor, fluff, gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

"Ada apa sih, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kebingungan saat melihat bungkusan coklat berserakan di kaki Sakura. Rambut merah jambu sebahu milik gadis itu menjadi kusut karena dari tadi diacak-acak terus. Dasar tidak peka, Naruto hanya memunguti gumpalan-gumpalan _aluminium foil_ yang tergeletak di tanah, lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat keadaan Sakura yang sedang frustasi. "Jangan buang sampah sembarangan, nanti kau bisa didenda."

"Berisik! Tidakkah kau lihat, aku sedang frustasi?"

"Aku hanya melihat kalau kau telah melanggar peraturan." kata Naruto enteng, berkebalikan sekali dengan Sakura yang barusan berteriak penuh emosi. "Kau boleh frustasi, tapi jangan merusak lingkungan."

Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu memelototi Naruti yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya, seperti macan betina yang terganggu jika daerah keuasaannya dilewati oleh satwa lain. Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan _mood_ Sakura yang naik-turun seperti ini hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, meskipun tubuhnya sedikit bergidik akibat wajah Sakura yang mengerikan.

"Pasti karena Sasuke ya?"

Sakura mendengus, tatapannya dialihkan ke hal lain. Ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang mencampuri urusannya. Meskipun dalam hati, ia mengakui perkataan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Jelas saja. Naruto kan sahabat dekat Sasuke!

"Jangan sok tahu. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi aku memang tahu. Kau habis ditolak Sasuke untuk yang ke-sembilan kali, kan? Dan bukan pertama kali ini aku melihatmu menggigit coklat-coklat itu." ujar Naruto, iris _sapphire_-nya mengarah ke keranjang sampah yang penuh dengan bungkusan coklat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada urusannya denganmu?" kata Sakura ketus.

"Tentu saja ada. Pertama, aku adalah sahabatmu. Sahabat yang peduli takkan membiarkan sahabatnya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Kedua, terlalu banyak makan coklat itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kau bisa gend-"

"APA?"

Iris _emerald _itu kembali memelototi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu cepat-cepat menarik kata-katanya kalau ia tidak mau berakhir dengan memar-memar. "Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Hening sejenak. Naruto berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya seperti semula karena bentakan tadi, sementara Sakura masih diam. Oh, mungkin tubuhnya diam, tapi mulutnya masih bergerak-gerak, menghancurkan sisa coklat yang tadi dengan gerahamnya. Coklat yang dibeli di toko terdekat itu telah habis, dan ia berencana akan membeli lagi, kalau seandainya si _baka _ini tidak menghalangi jalannya. Ya, Sakura percaya dengan khasiat coklat yang selalu ampuh untuk menurunkan kadar emosinya. Meskipun...yah, berat badan gadis berambut merah jambu itu jadi meningkat, namun hal itu tidak mengurangi kecintaan sakura terhadap coklat. Toh beberapa hari lagi tubuhnya akan langsing seperti semula, karena pada dasarnya Sakura bukan tipe orang yang gampang gendut.

"Sakura..."

"Hn?"

"Mengapa kau masih mencintai pantat ayam itu, padahal kau sudah ditolak berkali-kali? Apa tidak ada pemuda lain yang lebih baik di hatimu?" tanya Naruto pelan, namun cukup menusuk. Meskipun pemuda berkulit gelap itu tidak mengucapkannya dengan nada sindiran, namun Sakura merasa seperti itu. Berkali-kali ia mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan berkali-kali pula ia ditolak. Berkali-kali pula ia harus membeli satu kantung penuh coklat, sehingga semua toko coklat di Konoha selalu meraup untung dari ke-frustasi-an gadis itu.

"A-aku..."

Mati kutu. Sakura tidak dapat membalas perkataan pemuda itu dengan sengit seperti biasa. Bibirnya yang semula membuka, dengan cepat dikatupnya lagi.

"Sakura... tolong, berhentilah melakukan semua ini. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku cukup kasihan melihatmu berkali-kali terpuruk seperti ini. Apalagi caramu melarikan diri dari masalah itu dengan memborong coklat-coklat di seluruh Konoha..."

Sakura hendak mendebat permintaan Naruto tadi, namun ditahannya karena wajah pemuda itu menjadi murung. Seumur-umur, Sakura baru sekali ini melihat Naruto seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka si _blonde_ satu ini bisa sedih juga.

"Terus terang, aku cukup bingung dengan sikapmu. Kemarin kau memuja-muja si Teme itu, lalu sekarang kau sudah menyumpah-nyumpahinya. Besok kau kembali tergila-gila padanya. Mungkin kalau kau bukan temanku, kau sudah kumasukkan ke RSJ, Sakura."

Kali ini Sakura menghela napas. Ucapan Naruto memang benar, ia sudah terbutakan oleh cinta. Sakura hanya terfokus pada Sasuke seorang, tak pduli pemuda itu mau menerimanya atau tidak. Diam-diam Naruto menghembuskan napas lega, tampaknya ia tak mendapatkan jitakan di kepala seperti biasa. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya karena Naruto terpeleset mengucapkan kata 'jelek' ke Sakura, jidatnya menjadi benjol-benjol parah.

"Kau... benar, Naruto..."

"Aku... terlalu mencintai Sasuke..."

"Sampai... aku... melupakan diriku sendiri..."

"Tapi..."

Dengan cepat pemuda berambut pirang itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pucat Sakura, membuat gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ssh... tenanglah. Sekarang berpikirlah dengan jernih. Aku tahu ini takkan mudah, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melupakan Sasuke, Sakura..." bisik Naruto lembut, tepat di telinga gadis itu. Dirasakannya tubuhnya menghangat, dan nafas Sakura kembali normal. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu telah berhenti terisak.

"Na-Naruto..."

Sepasang tangan putih telah melingkari tubuh pemuda itu, membuat Naruto tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto, mengeluarkan tangis yang sedari tadi tertahan. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tak peduli jika jaket oranye-nya basah, asalkan gadis yang ada di pelukannya ini puas melampiaskan emosinya. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan, seiring dengan isak tangis Sakura. Naruto tersenyum tegar, lalu tangan kirinya mengelus-elus rambut merah jambu itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, tangisan Sakura mereda. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukannya dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajah Sakura memang masih berantakan, namun ia lebih manis dengan rona merah di pipinya. Kontras sekali dengan mata sembab dan jejak air mata yang belum terhapus di kulit mulusnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto..."

"_Anytime, for my Cherry_."

_Blush_. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Tangannya terangkat, lalu mendarat dengan tepat di ubun-ubun Naruto.

BUAGH!

"Jangan menggodaku sembarangan, Baka!"

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengelus-elus benjolan yang ada di kepalanya sambil meringis menahan sakit. Sepertinya ia harus membeli salep anti luka lagi, karena persediaannya sudah habis karena babak belur oleh Sakura kemarin. Sepintas iris _sapphire_-nya melirik ke arah gadis itu. Dalam hati, Naruto bersyukur karena Sakura telah kembali menjadi sedia kala.

"Hehe, _gomen_ Sakura-chan. Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kuberi coklat?"

BUAGH!

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh makan coklat terlalu banyak, lalu maksudmu ini apa? Ingin membuatku lebih gendut lagi?" omel Sakura, namun tak urung juga ia mengambil coklat batangan favoritnya itu. Rejeki tidak bisa ditolak, ya kan? Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu tak peduli lagi dengan ceramah Naruto yang panjang lebar itu atau tubuhnya yang telah melebar, yang penting ia dapat menikmati cemilan kesukaannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sakura-chan...coklat itu kuberikan padamu karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Mau gendut, mau kurus, kau tetap Sakura Haruno yang kucintai." Kata Naruto sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, pemuda itu lebih mirip Hinata yang pemalu daripada Naruto yang biasanya. Sakura hampir saja tertawa, namun melihat raut wajah Naruto yang serius, ia kembali diam.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Ya?" Wajah Naruto terangkat. Iris _sapphire_-nya berubah cerah, berharap gadis yang ada di depannya itu menerima pengakuan cintanya.

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Meskipun aku gendut seperti ini?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu...belikan aku sebatang coklat lagi. Nanti kita makan sama-sama." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Meskipun gadis itu tidak mengatakan 'ya' secara terang-terangan, namun kalimatnya barusan sudah menunjukkan cintanya kepada Naruto. Kalau diterjemahkan, maka artinya: _Sakura ingin makan coklat berdua dengan Naruto, karena coklatnya cuma satu_. Tapi sayangnya, otak mesum Naruto sudah menerjemahkan arti tersirat itu sebagai berikut: _Sakura ingin Naruto memakan coklat yang sudah ada di dalam mulutnya_. Dengan perasaan riang, pemuda yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu segera berlari menuju toko coklat terdekat. Berbahagialah para penjual coklat, karena untung mereka akan meningkat drastis.

Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu menatap kepergian Naruto yang terburu-buru dengan penuh senyum. Sekarang ia tak perlu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke lagi, karena cinta sebenarnya sudah ada di depan mata. Ia bahagia telah memiliki Naruto yang menerima dirinya apa adanya, bukan ada apanya. Sakura menatap keranjang sampah yang penuh bungkusan coklat itu, lalu berbisik pelan,

"_Aishiteru mo, Baka_..."

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Waaa...my first drabble and my first Narusaku fic! Apa terlalu kepanjangan ya? Ah, bodo amat. Seharusnya aku bisa membuat fic ini lebih bagus lagi, tapi apa daya aku lagi nggak enak badan T_T. Apalagi tadi malem disuruh tidur, padahal udah hampir jadi hanya dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Judulnya juga rada" aneh gitu, abis cuma itu yang terlintas di pikiran ._. Yasudahlah, ngemis review aja dari fic nggak mutu ini. Moga-moga kalian semua suka :)

Review? #ngumpet


End file.
